incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Patreon
"News flash! If you become a patron to Celestial Realm And Eternal Legacy Gaming, you’ll immediately get access to as many as 1,XXX patron-only posts" But its Kickstarter page has 150,000 comments but in Sacred Genealogy, it's over 300k! Patreon is a crowdfunding service for people, rather than a project. It was released in 2013. Its fictional(ized) counterpart is Patreon.cc/Patreon.net website. The game Celestial Realm or Celestial Realm Legacy was officialy released so did Patreon so Kickstarter backers had to support several dozen devs and game moderators similar to Jagex or 5th Planet on Patreon for exclusive rewards (such as premium features for premium items) both in support or in-game. Support the artists in this game for Patreon for hi-definition items and art. You can also get exclusive titles from Patreon and access to exclusive areas and world. With Kickstarter backer, you could be able to get double bonus. With either Gumroad, D.Rip & Indiegogo, it'd be double. With all three, it would be quadruple. If four, then it's quintuple the rewards. It's announced that Patreon would take over Kickstarter's D.Rip, its competitor so it would overwhelm this. The project for 2nd evolutionary phase started in middle of jue. However, most subscribers from game, backers from Kickstarter and patrons from Patreon funded at least 100-250 million dollars less than a week for upcoming game in January 2019. If you are planning to buy a subscription and top up more of premium points, go to our Gumroad website which our Kickstarter and Indiegogo campaigns integrated so far. If you are using Hybrid Subscription, you won't suffer a setback of extra money as you pledge on Patreon site and previous Kickstarter campaigns. Patrons, however, increase the potential additively by number of Patrons pledged. For example, XP boost was 10% event plus 30% from Patrons, it would be 40%. With Kickstarter's backers, it would be 210% of the amount. Players who are both Patreon Patrons and Kickstarter Backers are also called Patronized Backers. Azimundas Team Corporations are reating updates/patches and Sacred Genealogy, the future game project. 101,347 Patrons $453,323 per month Message Why Patreon? These rewards will come in every first day of the month, and second half of the month in both Patreon inbox and in-game; this will stack bonuses with Kickstarter Backer bonus and VIP bonus. You won't get Premium Points this instant, apart from Kickstarter campign you pleded; instead, you will earn this monthly in your account if you pledge on Patreon, as patron. Also, you can get loot boxes (such like Cosmic Beads, Anima Ores, and many more), to strengten you army, team and adventures. Again; also, you can get high priority to get clients that have constant updates. There's a chance you get Patreon-tan as your NPC recruit! If you missed him to get it, you can get his shards to complete it! Also, don't forget weekly comics done in Patreon. We made game and comic at the same time after we completed the successful campaign in our Kickstarter. Patreon isn't only partnering just with Discord and Reddit, but also sponsored by not only just Patreon but also with Kickstarter, Indiegogo, Etherium, D.Rip, GoFundMe, Blizzard, Steam so we asked Halliday if we are partnering with gaming companies, Blizzard, Comcept, 505 Games, etc. The Game Moderators we don't ask for items unless we pledge from Patreon/Kickstarter. The first KS campaign was that in 2013 since Patreon was born. We got over 200,000 backers to pledge more than $20 million in this game at Kickstarter, plus additional $14 million for IndieGoGo. Patrons are going to grow over time! But now in another expansion in our Kickstarter webpage we created. We again pledged $28 million, with 260k backers. We had dozens of achivements to unlock content and we now have over 25,000 patrons, in our Patreon page. Thank you very much for your support from Patreon U and Kickstarter Live! We can't make same tiers like our Kickstarter, we are making it to 13 tiers, but for our KS page, it's dozens. Support not only us on Patreon but this game in Kickstarter. It is announced by end of April where our fans, including our patrons from Patreon watched Avengers Endgame were expected to see Sacred Genealogy project on Kickstarter! "Astral Doxology is Creating Updates, Patches, Sacred Genealogy Game Project" If you became a patron on this Patreon, you would expect more rewards with additonal affixes to increase parameters! Also, monthly donation will help the people who were in hard times. NOTE, in March 2020, A year later, our campaign Sacred Genealogy on Kickstarter, was succesfully funded twice in each phase in 3-month campaign with payout of $70 million, and 200 million from independent ones in each phase, and over $32 million from Indiegogo and $1 billion from GoFundme, and along with $4.00 billion on Etherium so we could work together along with Patreon! Unfortunately, this game would be fully developed in 5-6 years timeframe! Be patient everyone!!! Sacred Genealogy became part of not only just game but also for documents, food, travel, journalism blockchain, technology, good governance, healthcare and education as Sacred Genealogy Institute as separate entity to ensure what is to promote preserve humanity for many, many, many generations. If you are wanting a loot box, pledge at least $10 a month with 20% chance. If you pledged $50, you would always get one. If select players were Patreon Creators who backed Kickstarter Project and pledged our own Patreon page, the bonus would be unlocked so would Player Kill mode! If the Patreon co-creator and created DLCs/Game episodes in Kickstarter campaign were a superbacker, then the bonuses would be more abundant not to only just Patrons from Patreon but Kickstarters as well from future Sacred Genealogy videogame/online game. UPDATE: The game was finally released in 2025, merging Celestial Realm Of The Celestial Legacy within. At least you must link your Patreon profile link in-game to get huge rewards. Higher tier Patrons would likely get more bonuses like for example, XP boost. Come on! Damage and XP boost are additive LOL. Without Patreon, Etherium, Indiegogo, and Kickstarter, we would never keep running this game until then. - The O.A.S.I.S. team. Tiers/Tier Benefit A Patronized Being ($1) * Vermillion Aura * Thank-you support for Patreon Creators * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel, Patron Role * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * Access to Patron-only feed. * "A Patronized Being" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. * A Discord Reward bonus in-game (and in upcoming Sacred Genealogy project fangame) will provide Soul Link passive bonus to some player accounts in-game to be mail-bound. A player who has Discord Nitro will have more additional bonus. Soul Link will distribute small temporary skill boost or passive skill bonuses to nearby players. (For example, a player character of 10 party members casts a temporary 20% Damage boost to one another, then a player-patron will also provide 4% additive damage boost to himself/herself and nearby team. If a player of 15-man party member casts heal and healing spell to the other party member, the player-patron will also get 1/15 of the healing and nearby player with equal bonus). Higher tier Patrons will have their distance further increased, more if Kickstarter Backers pledge high-tier bonus or they are superbackers of Kickstarter. This DOES not apply to player Backers who backed Kickstarter. This mechanic is quite smiliar to Runescape's Soul Link, Seren's Prayer of Ancient Curses. * A Reddit Flair bonus will provide Spirit Link bonus that will connect certain players in-game. If a party member casts certain skill to another player, this player-Patron will get the spirit-linked bonus. If a player uses healing magic/items to himself/herself or one, the player-patron is also healed. * Your name will be displayed with credits (BONUS note: If you also pledge 1$ on Kickstarter, your K logo will appear from Kickstarter, P logo from Patreon, will appear separately.) * One extra affix in equipment (however PAtreon affixes from this equipment only increase stuff additively, unfortunately). * BONUS: Soul Link and Spirit Link bonus ability with team members if they are Patrons, whether or not in-game, even if you included Discord Rewards and got Reddit Flair to gain more reputation in-game. This affects raids, PVP, boss battles. Unlock Player Kill with you backing a previous Kickstarter project before the campaign ended. If players backed 25 game projects (aside from Sacred Genealogy) to become superbacker, they will also get a powerful Team Protection and Connections passive abilities. This will become a Curator who pledged Discord Rewards/Reddit Flair Patron subscription and backed Sacred Genealogy project/or at least 25 game/boardgame/novel projects OR total of at least $250 spent on backing. Another Day, Another Day Pack ($2.5 = 3) * Vermillion Aura * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * "Another Day, Another Day" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. Plus previous titles in-game. * Everything in previous tiers Welcome Patrons' Rookies! Pack ($5) * Everything in previous tiers * Chance to get Patreon-Tan mascot as recruitable NPC * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Monthly stipend of Premium Points Per Month * "Welcome Patron Rookies!" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. * Access to Patrons-only exclusive worlds, areas and places in-game made from Patreon Patrons. * Access to Patrons-only exclusive items, skills and gameplay. A Good Team Makes It Out Pack ($10) * Everything in previous tiers * Few of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Better chance to get Patreon-Tan mascot as recruitable NPC * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * "A Good Team Makes It Out" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. You Are Patronizing Us Pack ($25) * Everything in previous tiers * Greater chance to get Patreon-Tan mascot as recruitable NPC * More of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * "You Are Patronizing Us" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. Great Days Change Lives pack ($50) * Everything in previous tiers * 1 free Patreon-Tan mascot * More of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * A Loot Box in-game, every month * "Great Days Change Lives" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. The Day Before Us Would Be... pack ($100) * Everything in previous tiers * More of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Monthly stipend of tons of Premium Points Per Month * Loot boxes of 2x in-game * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "The Day Before Us Would Be... " Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. Welcome To The Souls Pack ($250) * Everything in previous tiers * More of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of Premiums Per Month * Loot boxes of 5x in-game * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "Welcome To The Souls" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. From This Time And Beyond Pack ($500) * Everything in previous tiers * More of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Monthly stipend of tons of Premium Points Per Month * Loot boxes of 10x in-game * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "From This Time And Beyond Pack" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. The Legend Goes On Pack ($1000) * Everything in previous tiers * Most of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of tons of Premiums Per Month * Loot boxes of 20x in-game * Access to stream records and high-priorty Steam chat in-game IF you logged in on Steam. * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "The Legend Goes On" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. Our Sky Is The Limit Beyond Infinity Pack ($2500) * Everything in previous tiers * Most of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Monthly stipend of tons of Premium Points Per Month * Loot boxes of 50x in-game * Access to stream records and high-priorty Steam chat in-game IF you logged in on Steam. * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "Our Sky Is The Limit Beyond Infinity" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. A Spatial And Spacial Oddity That We Ever Had Pack ($5000) * Everything in previous tiers * Most of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel * Access to Reddit Community * Monthly stipend of tons of Premiums Per Month * Loot boxes of 100x in-game * Access to stream records and high-priorty Steam chat in-game IF you logged in on Steam. * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * "A Spatial And Spacial Oddity That We Ever Had Pack" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. Universe Takes Care Of All Lives Alongside Patrons Pack ($10000) * Everything in previous tiers * Most of the PSD files of concept arts and 3d stuff (This would make custom instances made by premium players in-game) * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * Access to Patron-only Discord Channel (Bonus: Soul Link) * Access to Reddit Community (Bonus: Spirit Link) * Monthly stipend of tons of Premiums Per Month * Loot boxes of 200x in-game * More loot boxes daily, weekly and monthly. * Access to stream records and high-priorty Steam chat in-game IF you logged in on Steam. * With Hybrid subscription bonus, you would get 2x-10x rewards! * "Universe Takes Care Of All Lives Alongside PatronsPack" Patreon-exclusive/Patrons-only exclusive title in-game. * 12-13 extra affixes in this equipment... * VERY SPECIAL BONUS REPORT: Those who also backed Indiegogo and Kickstarter project on Sacred Genealogy for just $100k from Hybrid bonus, it, like the others, will be, like, likely much, much better along with contributions and donations alike. DOWNSIDE IS THAT IT'S SUPER EXPENSIVE LIKE A WHITE ELEPHANT! In-game * Top-up and be a Patreon supporter * Top-up as Kickstarter backer and be a Patreon supporter. Category:Fanmade Crowdfunding